westcoastunboundfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Houghton
Christopher Houghton is a Toreador elder and the first, and still most powerful vampire, in Los Angeles. Biography Christopher was born into the seventeenth century slums of London. He was known for his striking looks, even as a child. These looks were what drew his to-be sire, the Toreador Sir Matthew Lubbock, to him. On Christopher's thirteenth birthday, Lubbock embraced him and gave him the gift of unlife. Being of Toreador stock, Christopher sought to attach himself to any art movement, and was successful even though he himeslf possessed no artistic talent. Christopher was brought by his sire to the New World at some point in the 1700's, and they resided together in Boston through the American Revolution. In the early 1800's, his sire Sir Matthew grew tired of Christopher's leeching of the art world, and gave him a challenge: create a grand work of art in any medium to show to the other Toreador of the city. Christopher took the challenge, and created his painting "The Gates of Heaven" in less than a year. With almost the entire Toreador clan of New England watching, Christopher premiered his work. After a moment of silence, Christopher was greeted with a roomful of laughter, as Christopher was seen for what he truly was - a poseur, and nothing more. His reputation devastated by his childe's disastrous creation, Sir Matthew disowned Christopher, who subsequently fled Boston in a rage. Out of Boston, Christopher decided to relocate to China, and he gave his ghoul Turpin the task of getting him there. Unfortunately for Christopher, he awoke and found himself in the house of Don Sebastian Juan Dominguez, far from China. In frenzy, Christopher killed the entire family, save for Don Sebastian, and his ghoul. Once recovered, he enlightened Don Sebastian and made him his ghoul, and promptly decided to turn the village he now resided in into the new Carthage. For the next thirty-five years however, Christopher took the rancho of Don Sebastian and turned it into a shadow of itself, and he himself spent those years basing himself in every debaucherous act he could think of. In 1870, Christopher had a realization that his "new Carthage" needed to become a Mecca for any and all artists. His debauchery behind him, Christopher became the main progressive force for what was becoming Los Angeles. The city's violence dropped, and the arts flourished. During this time, on December 25, 1870, exactly forty years after he had landed on the west coast of the North America, Christopher gave his loyal retainer Don Sebastian the Embrace. Through various manipulations of both kine and kindred, Christopher turned Los Angeles from a relatively small town into the bustling city it would become, and the eventual home for the Anarch Movement. Christopher became entranced by motion pictures, and subsequently became the unseen boss of the Hollywood he created. Personality Though technically an Elder, Christopher still retains much of the aspects, motivations, and inhibitions of a thirteen year old boy. As such, he is prone to act childishly, forming crushes, and generally being unable to resist his urges. Trivia Curiously, though Christopher essentially created Hollywood, Hollywood is ruled by an Anarch baron named Isaac Abrams, who claims to have run the business for decades. It could be speculated that due to Christopher's personality and reclusive behavior, he may be unknown to even the apparent powerful Kindred of the city, where he continues to pull the strings. Category:NPCs